coolcrew_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
'''Evan '''is a lead character in the Coolcrew Lore. He first appears in Saga 0, and develops further on as one of the main coolcrew members. Personality Evan is a more leveled member in the coolcrew. He is very passionate, and will call out when something is up. He is a funny man and tries to not make many negative jokes about his great friends. He tries to give the benefit of the doubt to the villains he faces, but they are almost always too evil for him to forgive. Design Saga 0 - 1 In Sagas 0 and 1, Evan wears a gray ireland hoodie and jeans, has green glasses, and blue sneakers. He has a part of his hair bleached, and kept his hair somewhat as a bowl cut lol. Saga 2 - 4 In Sagas 2-4, Evan wears a light blue jacket. He usually wears jeans and blue sneakers. Towards Saga 4, he starts to gel his hair more. Saga 5 In Saga 5, when Evan gets abducted and is in the arena for long enough, his jacket gets worn down and tore up and his hair gets messy. Saga 6 In Saga 6, Evan sticks to his Saga 4 look, slicking his hair to the side more. Saga 7 Being in the new and improved WillieGang, he sticks to their dress code of black leather jackets, white shirt underneath, black pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and shades. He also slicks his hair back. Saga 8 Will makes the dress code more loose. Evan gets a teal leather jacket, gray pants, and black high tops. He gets black glasses. History Saga 0 Evan was one of the first members of the coolcrew, with Coulter, Will, Sam, Matthew and Alec. He helped write the Jacob Crispy diss track that Coulter released. Saga 1 Evan helped with Matthew and Matthew Underwood's political campaign. When the coolcrew met Noah Diamond, he tried to be polite but couldn't help but crack a joke or two. He was deeply saddened when Fabicon was bombed, and planned on attending but Fabi was late. He gladly helps fight in the Great Diamond War. In the Battle of Denver, he has to choose between saving Matthew and Matthew Underwood, and he chooses Matthew since he knew him longer, letting Underwood fall. Matthew then appoints him the vice president. He fights in the remaining battles of the war, near when Fabian Rodge fell in the Last Offensive Of Juneau. He and Matthew attended Rodge's funeral. Saga 1.5 Evan and the other coolcrew members regretfully kick out Matthew due to zexual offense allegations to him that caused backlash. Evan becomes the new president. Him and the coolcrew do a decent campaign, but surprisingly lose to ISG. Mainly due to Matthew's allegations. He forms an alliance with Coulter, the leader of the cjrgang and prime minister of Canada at that time, to defeat ISG, which had won the election. He leads the coolcrew to take back Oregon and Washington. A few days after the success, the coolcrew and cjrgang head to Washington D.C. to take back the country. On the journey, Evan decides to go alone on a rescue mission to save Will, who had been kidnapped. Evan gets worried on the way, because PAFKE (People All For Killing Evan) had placed a trillion dollar bounty on him. During the search, Harry attacks Evan. It's a tough fight, and Evan accidentally kills Harry. He slows down his search for Will to hide from bounty hunters. Three days later, he finds Will, tied up, out in the open. It was a trap by PAFKE. Noah is too distracted looking at Will to help fight, but Desmond, Matthew Underwood, and Matthew try to kill him. Evan is overwhelmed, but Will breaks free to duel with Noah Diamond. Will is victorious, but Evan is bruised and losing, and loses an eye. He hastily escapes with Will. They go to a hospital, and hear the good news about a week later when ISG dissolves. Saga 2 Evan is fully healed from Saga 1.5., Sam Industries gave him a robotic eye to replace the one lost. Evan realizes that Dark Sonic is up to something, as the coolcrew does too. He helps plan an attack. When Tyler tells the coolcrew of Dark Sonic's space base, he gladly volunteers to fly in a FabiRocket to fight, with Daniel, Fabian, Matthew, Alec, and Will. He helps defeat Dark SouljaSans in a heated battle in a judgement hall. Then he helps fight Diamond Desmond. He's at first horrified of how they've been fused together, and realizes they were forced to be together and feels a bit sorry. The coolcrew has to defeat Diamond Desmond anyways, and they blast them into the reactor, which causes the base to fall towards Earth. He and his friends run off to find Dark Sonic, but Dark Starbino doesn't let them off easy. In a heated chase/battle, Dark Starbino is defeated. They find Dark Sonic, and he becomes ULTIMATE DARK SONIC, and splits into 5 clones. Evan goes into a portal fight one of the clones. It transforms into a past friend, and a demonic cat. After an emotional battle, he defeats it and goes back to the Dark Sonic Base through a portal. Alec, Will, Matthew, and Fabian were also successful with defeating a weak clone. Dark Sonic reforms into one being, a powerful being. The 5, in the heat of the moment, with the power inside them, do magical girl transformations. With their magical girl powers, they create a magic rainbow sword with their souls. They use the sword slash Dark Sonic which causes him to fly into the sun. At the same time, Daniel has shut down the biolizard. Jim Jones stops the base from falling as the coolcrew flees off on the FabiRocket. Evan celebrates with the coolcrew and remembers Soulja Boy, Sans, and Childish Gambino. Saga 3 Evan now has a job a medium sized business. The coolcrew, split up but still communicates Evan talks with Will, Alec, Matthew, Kaelana, Fabian, and Coulter in a friendly chat. He finds out that Alec has been kidnapped, and is deeply worried. Ernesto drops bombs on Evan's house, following Vanessa's orders. Evan luckily gets out unscathed, but it destroys his house. Evan tries to make plans on how to defeat Vanessa and save Alec with the rest of the coolcrew, trying to lead the discussion. In the chat Ernesto hacks Matthew's account, and he tells Evan, he'll let Evan hang out with Matthew one last time, then extract his soul, and give it to him. If he doesn't, he'll drop a massive bomb. If he does, Ernesto will help defeat Vanessa. When Evan and Matthew meet, Matthew gives Evan a device that can create a clone, and gives Evan a hair follicle. Evan extracts Matthew's soul and gives it to Ernesto. Evan quickly creates Mattwo. Evan has to hide that there's a clone of Matthew to hide the info from Vanessa and Ernesto. When Gru threatens to shrink the moon and take it, he helps fight off Gru and his minions. Evan helps create the informal Coolcrew Grand Council and is a lead member. Saga 4 Evan at first hears about Gang Weed during Saga 3 and doesn't pay much attention, but is still concerned. When they get more popular, he wants to stop them, but is hesitant on speaking out. He is greatly shocked by the 4/20 Massacre. He realizes it's time to act. A few days later, a gang weed member attacks his house. He blasts the member, relocates and wants something to happen fast. He gets the idea with the other members to have Tyler be a spy while the other members pretend to comply with Gang Weed. He does a decent job of complying, with not much talkback from Gang Weed leaders in his town. 2 weeks later, Tyler, with help from Matthias has enough information to find a weak point in entry and the CoolCoup begins. With Matthias, Fabian, Kaelana, and Alec, he attacks Gang Weed head on. He breaks through the front entrance. He fights off a few Gang Weed members, and then the 3 jokers attack. Evan battles against Classic Joker. They have a interesting dialogue about being rejected and not being in a relationship during a shoot off/duel. Evan says that nobody deserves it, and they should learn to deal with it. Classic Joker angrily rebuttals. Then the 3 jokers form to become Jacques. He fights with the other against Jacques in an intense fray. He plans with Kaelana, and he shoots a bullet and she jumps on it. After a long fight, they defeat Jacques. He then threatens to blow himself up and everyone else in 5 seconds. Evan is stunned and doesn't know how to react. Then, when Matthias sacrifices himself and Jerry gets launched into the explosion, Evan is still stunned as Alec moves him away. Evan helps change the government to a democracy, and he becomes the vice president once again. Saga 5 Evan is busy being Vice President and doing public press. One day, Coulter introduces Zorgus Brongus to the coolcrew, and Evan is intrigued. The coolcrew and Zorgus Brongus become good friends. A few days later, Zorgus Brongus, Will, Evan, and Mattwo are all hanging out, when the Marxian government captures Zorgus and beams him up, with the other three also as prisoners. They're imprisoned on a Marxian ship for a few days. Evan is mainly intrigued by the technology, but still frazzled. Mattwo and Will start to argue about how it could be prevented. When they get to Ultimatato, Bronk Kakegb makes the verdict that for Zorgus trying to make a revolt and the other three seeming like accomplices, the four will have to gladiators for the rest of their lives in his arena. They are stripped of their weapons. Evan uses his finger gun powers but finds a zorgan scythe that he gets attached to. They get translators to actually understand Zorgan language. They fight the arena for a little less than a week. They fight aliens like ToeJam and Earl, the alien from american dad, Aliens from Planet 51, Crazy Frog, Sgt. Frog, etc. Evan bonds with Zorgus Brongus during this and learns new abilities. He also has to deal with Mattwo and Will's constantly bickering and arguing. He starts to lean more and more to Will's side in the arguments. The first day they plan to slowly get closer with the other gladiators and a plan a revolution. After 4 days, the revolution begins. They coordinated with the other gladiators to revolt during a gladiator match with a full crowd, causing panic and shock, especially to Bronk Kakegb, who sits and watches all of the matches. The matches are all live streamed, and Slive Kakegb leads an attack with a few of his soldiers to help the gladiators. The gladiators fight off troops in the outskirts of the arena, in an alien desert-like environment. Evan is glad that they are getting help, but Zorgus Brongus tells of how Slive is evil in his own sneaky, mischievous way. He helps fight off Marxian soldiers and Howillian ones with the other three. They feel overwhelmed, until the rescue team shows up. They help fight off the troops and Zorgus Brongus notices the three brothers that lead Ultimatato, Slive Kakegb, Bronk Kakegb, and Oglio Kakegb, and facing off in the arena. Evan goes with Zorgus Brongus, Mattwo, and Will. They realize how much conflict the brothers have had, and use that to defeat Bronk Kakegb. In a hectic battle, Zorgus Brongus kills Bronk Kakegb. Will and Evan face off against Slive Kakegb, and it could go either way. Childish Starbino sneaks over and Slive Kakegb is about to stab Evan. Childish Starbino shoots a blast to save Evan in a panic, and Slive Kakegb is blasted off into space. Evan helps with Zorgus Brongus figuring out what to do, and celebrates in the Zorgan Independence Feast. He is sad to leave Zorgus Brongus, after having a bond, but he knows that he needs to go back to Earth and that Zorgus Brongus needs to lead Ultimatato. Saga 6 The coolcrew gets back to Earth. They see that Gru has taken over the government. They quickly kick him out. Evan and Will are tired of the government being constantly taken over and want a change. Mattwo says things are fine the way they are, and wants to change budget spending. Will and Mattwo get in a heated argument and battle, which Will barely wins. When Will walks out of the coolcrew base, he talks to Evan and Coulter and they join him in the Willie Gang. With help of funds from Sam Industries, the Willie Gang makes a hidden base in San Francisco. Will gives Evan a warship and Evan names it the S. S. Pacito. Evan contacts Zorgus Brongus with help of Coulter and they convince him to join the fight against the coolcrew, mainly because he is all about having revolutions. Category:Coolcrew Members Category:Characters Category:Dimension: E21